custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Diary of the Devil
The Diary of the Devil is Shadowmaster's autobiography. I created it to explain Shadowmaster's true plan. The Diary Some view me as a hero. Most view me as a devil. But how is a devil created? And what do they have to go through? I was created in the depths of time, the very moment the universe came into existence. I, along with my brother, watched the universe come into existence. Quite a sight it is. But my one moment of "happiness" was interrupted by the realization that I was destined to be the sole embodiment of darkness, or, evil, as you might say. What came then? Banishment. I was immediately ridiculed by all, and sent to the Chaos Weld, the very center of chaos. I can admit that I may have feared the place at first. But I realized that this realm was no prison. It was me. I harnessed its power, and returned to the Nexus, where those who mocked me lived. I showed them true might, and soon, they did not mock me. They worshiped me. I had given them appropriate punishment: I had stripped them of their will, their very minds. Thus, the balance was tipped in my favor. All had succumbed to darkness...all but one. My brother. My brother, using his own powers, freed my slaves and converted them to his side, severely weakening me. But even then, he did not stop. He managed to get an extract of my power, and used it to create two masks: the Deuskar and the Omniskar. How unfortunate. I managed to injure him, but I was ultimately defeated, and exiled from the very universe, reverted to a much weaker form. And so, my new life began. I decided to start anew, and build my own universe. As my power grew, I would return to the core universe and retrieve what was rightfully mine. If I had made any mistake then, it was creating the 5 deities to enforce my rule. There was Sol, the oldest and most powerful deity, and the one who would ultimately strike fear into the hearts of my minions. There was Kraahtan, the arrogant one, who would show my slaves that void was everywhere, not only in their souls. There was Twilight, who would show them that light was not always on the side of "good". There was Protanus, who would show them that crimes would not go unpunished. And finally, my biggest mistake of all was Korasak, who would create my universe. I taught them their duties. But Korasak was the one to so foolishly defy my will. He went behind my back and created a safe universe, one free of harm...a "paradise". But showed him that criminals meet punishment with death. I fought him, aided by the other 4 deities. But he somehow obtained the Deuskar, and used it to defeat me once more. Fortunately, I managed to mortally wound him. But I was forced into hiding. 3 of the 4 deities betrayed me, and fled. But the faithful one, Twilight, stayed to aid me. I lied in wait on a comet, where I watched in...jealousy, perhaps, as the Agori, Great Beings, and all of the others Korasak had created shared their paradise. But, like me, the Great Beings ultimately made a flaw. They tired of watching over Spherus Magna, and decided to create Elemental Lords to rule it for them. A slight plan began to form in my mind as this all unfolded. The Deuskar was hidden on Spherus Magna, in an area even I could not detect or enter. But I could separate it. Knowing the Lords were much less knowledgeable than the Great Beings, I took advantage of their weakness and hurled an asteroid towards the planet. It was a success. A small portion of Spherus Magna, including the chamber which held the Deuskar, was chipped off. Now I just needed someone to get the Deuskar for me. Still, Twilight and I were unable to enter its fields. I dropped the subject then, and decided to toy with the Element Lord's minds and see what happened. What happened was a great success in my plan. I planted greed in their brains, and soon, they uncovered something that changed the universe: Energized Protodermis. This turned out to spark a war which resulted in the shattering of Spherus Magna, and the Great Beings, predictable as they are, built a giant robot, "Mata Nui", who was supposed to gather information on other planets, then come back and reform Spherus Magna. As he took off, I devised a greater plan. Mata Nui was filled with many smaller beings, ones who could help my plan succeed. I found one of them, a Makuta, with a great potential and a heart of evil. I let him think of a plan that would allow him to take over the Mata Nui robot, and then I made my own "suggestions" to it, that would allow my plot to succeed. When he took over the Matoran Universe, I would implant the idea to eject a "troublesome" island from his frame. Then, I would influence its course to collide with the small piece of Spherus Magna I had broken off before. Then, I would allow somebody to "stumble upon" the Deuskar. Then, I would promptly take it from them, and obtain my full power once more. But all simple plans have flaws. I discovered that only one destined to use the Deuskar could enter its field. This gave me another idea, though. There existed an object called the "Pyramid of a Thousand Links", which would allow me to link to any object or being, and obtain its power when it was used or destroyed. First, I needed an army to link to. I found that potential in a Makuta named Athorax. I implanted a weakness into the Morhud that he had begun to create, that they were vulnerable to the Deuskar's power. Now, I just needed to let it all play out...and create the one who was destined to find the Deuskar. A being named Ceril was most likely to create this "savior", although he had not come into existence yet. But I found the perfect resource for him to use. Chronite. This material was created from distortions in the space-time continuum, which could be caused by the deaths of beings from different universes in the same universe, or simply their existence in the same universe. I came up with the perfect idea. I would host a "contest", where 8 beings from different universes would fight to the death. It was successful, and I challenged the winner myself. I allowed myself to lose, knowing I had what I needed, and exited that universe. Then, I turned to the universal barrier. It took all of my might to shatter it, but I managed to break it, allowing several different universes to flow into each other. This also bought me time to gain power. However, some of the pathetic "heroes" from the universes decided to join together to fight me, and I was forced to feign defeat again. It did not meet in failure, though, as the chronite deposits had grown. Finally, I decided that I needed my own universe, a seed for my roots of corruption to grow out into the world. I seized control of a universe, and planted several beings from other universes into my own, acting as their rulers. Of course, as everyone does, they rebelled. But they were fractured into 6 factions. I made the decision to group them all up in an arena, where the factions would fight. They did not know that I intended to kill them all, nor did they know my greater intentions. I hired several warriors to help me destroy them. A mistake. I suffered a great loss in the battle. 4 of those I had hired "teamed up" and attempted to take control of the machine in which I was hosting the battle. This led to the rebellion's discovery of my base, and simultaneously, Twilight's death. I swiftly punished them, although some of them escaped, including that pesky Dark Lord being. But he had not seen the last from me. After my loss, I awaited for the plan to unfold, and entered several other universes. My last objective before I took my place back in the main universe was to take revenge upon the Dark Lord. I shrunk myself into a small, Turaga-like form, and volunteered to spy on his enemies for payment. There, I made a failed attempt to assassinate him. But there was no time. Teridax had achieved his mission, and it was time for me to achieve mine. As the fool launched the island of Ohmnis Nui into the air, I directed it towards the chip of Spherus Magna. And the plan folded out. I lured the 3 deities to the new planet, and tricked them into serving me. I linked the pyramid to the Morhud army, and allowed this "Ceril" being to create the one who would find the Deuskar: Razek. Razek did his mission well, and managed to find his way to Ohmnis Nui. But my concern right then was my army. They grew hungry for battle. I led them on an attack on the island, but I knew fleeing would result in ridicule and exile. So I took the opportunity, and let Razek "kill" me. Then, I found a weak-minded being, Cortak, who had already launched an attack on Mortus Nui. I knew Sol, who had taken my place, would attack before Razek found the Deuskar, and I needed to buy time. It worked out perfectly. I delayed Sol's army until Razek reached Vulcas Nui, where I let Kraahtan "kill" me. From there, I followed him, until he obtained the Deuskar. There, I took it from him, and linked the pyramid to it. Then, I faked death a third time. I teleported Razek to Ohmnis Nui, and let him use the mask. It was all complete then. The power of the used Deuskar and the destroyed Morhud flowed unto me, giving me near full power! But the fool dared challenge me. And somehow, it all ended. I had failed...